


Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby

by ToastedToastada (PragmaticKatharsis)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Necrophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/ToastedToastada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America always wants to do the right thing, but the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. (Please look at the tags and warnings at the beginning as it may contain sensitive material to some)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NECRO/YAOI/FUCKED UP US/UK

He was doing the right thing. Always the right thing. That's why he'd done it.  
  
"Arthur, why are you still so beautiful?" Alfred nuzzled quickly cooling skin, the slight trickle of crimson leaking from Arthur's mouth contrasting against it so appealingly. Even those glassy, green eyes that seemed to stare into Oblivion added to the effect. This was proof of his belief that no matter what, Arthur was always meant to please him.  
  
"Ain't nobody but us, baby," he drawled, beginning to remove pants from legs not yet hindered by rigor mortis. And what he said was true - or at least it would be soon enough. Explosions of nuclear power were so bright and beautiful, just like Arthur.  
  
"No one will ever hurt you or have you again. Just you and me, we'll do it one last time before we go", he kissed pale lips that were still twisted into an expression of confusion,"I love you _so_ much." That's why he had to protect and preserve him. That's why he'd made it so quick, just a twist of the neck with the inhuman strength he usually kept in check.  
  
Then the sound of a whimper and a sharp crack that he would never forget.  
  
Alfred would make it better though, would show Arthur that he did care about him. Folding Arthur's legs up to his chest, Alfred grabbed his erect cock and guided it into the ass of the unfeeling body below him. As he slowly sunk in he could feel that it was still warm, still inviting.  
  
In. Out. In. Out. So the rhythm went as he compared Arthur's performance to when he was still alive. There was no longer that responsive tug against his cock when he entered, nor was his body twitching or even bucking against his like it normally did. And when he came there was no annoyed sigh that meant that Arthur would be demanding a shower right after. No grumbling from him about cuddling even though he'd be the one to initiate it. Alfred briefly frowned at that.  
  
Didn't matter though. Soon nothing would matter. He'd make the world a safer, better place to be. People couldn't starve if they couldn't hunger; people couldn't suffer if they couldn't feel.  
  
People couldn't die if they were already dead.


End file.
